narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayu Uchida
Maya Neko (猫摩耶, Neko Maya) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Ōkamigakure's Neko clan, a member of Team Airin (Team 121) and a apprentice priestess. Background Maya is the second child and the only daughter of Lenalee, a member of the Neko clan and a unknown shinobi, who possess the advanced nature kekkei genkai- Dark Release. Until the age of five, Maya was raised mostly by a babysitter, Miya Toshiro, with whom the girl had a strong relation. When Miya died in a fire, Maya was deeply affected by this and mourned the loss of her babysitter at her grave. Eventually, she was raised by her grandmother, Fuchūina Neko. During her early years in the Academy, Maya was frequently bullied by her distant cousin Miki Neko, due to her strange traits. Meanwhile she received from her big brother a ninken, which she named Pāru and became her partner. Graduating Academy, she was chosen to be one of the members of team 121, under the supervision of Tomoko Higure. Before this moment, she met for the first time her cousins - Airin Uchimoto and Daisuke Hashimoto, with whom she bacame best friends. She gladly accepted the idea that the team should be named after her cousin's name. Personality soon Appearance Maya is a pale-skinned (almost gray) girl of average height with purple eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her blue hair with a strand covering the right side of her face. In Part I, as a genin the kunoichi's hair was tied in a high-ponytail and reached down to her waist. She wore a long gray sleeveless dress underneath which she had a white skirt with black designs. On her dress she had the Neko crest and a animal print obi at her waist. Maya also wore a pair of grey boots, had a bandage on her right arm and three piercings (one below bottom lip, above chin and two in the left eyebrow). In Part II, Maya has shoulder lenght hair, a shade of blue lipstick and she still has her piercings. She wears a purple sleeveless dress with a yellow belt around her waist and a pair of knee high blue boots. On her dress, the kunoichi has the Neko clan crest with white and she also has the bandage on her right arm. During missions, Maya wears a black jumpsuit and a purple flak jacket in which she stores scrolls, weapons and supplies; and as an apprentice priestess she wears a red kimono with white designs. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I soon Part II soon Movies Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Maya and the team are send, by the Urufukage, to steal the Book of Gelel, but they fail. Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto’ s arrival at the prison, Maya and the teammates can be seen escorting a criminal to the castle. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the movie she is a missing-nin. - under construction. Trivia Maya's name is taken from the name of the Mount Maya (a Japanese mountain named for the mother of Buddha) and her last name means "cat. According to databook(s): *Maya's hobbies are collecting nail polish and drawing. *She wishes for rematches with Airin and to demonstrate to all that she's a capable kunoichi. *Her favourite foods are sweets and anything spicy. *She has completed 130 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 25 B-rank. *Maya's favourite phrase is: "''Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters." (quote by Stephen King about monsters) *She is not good at cooking. *Maya has the twitch to gibber, this thing, annoying sometimes her mother. The only one who can understand what she says is her cousin Airin. Reference Maya Neko is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto Category:DRAFT